


Little Bird

by art_deco_deity



Category: The Legend of Zelda: Breath of the Wild
Genre: Angst, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Hurt/Comfort, Other, her acting like a mother to zelda is my bigGEST kink, i love urbosa more than anything, urbosa and zelda are so pure
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-19
Updated: 2019-02-19
Packaged: 2019-10-31 20:21:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,776
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17856341
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/art_deco_deity/pseuds/art_deco_deity
Summary: An expansion of memory 6 "Urbosa's Hand"





	Little Bird

**Author's Note:**

> anyway, the memory of Zelda and Urbosa on Vah Naboris' balcony had always felt unfinished to me. i understand that within the memory it said that Zelda had fallen asleep after a survey but i had always wanted a more emotionally rich explanation than that. this is the what i like to imagine happened before the memory.

Zelda's calves burned with every sand-laden step, but she continued on just the same. She supposed that the endless sand dunes and subsequent resistance to movement was all a part of Gerudo Desert's charm, but she wasn't really in the mood to be amused. The desert was hot in it's blaze of late afternoon heat, much more brutal then she anticipated, but her anger burned hot enough to rival it.

If Zelda had known that appointing Link as her knight would cause her this much trouble, she wouldn't have done it. She knew it wasn't fair to blame her frustration entirely on him; it wasn't his fault the master sword chose him before her own powers made themselves apparent. But at this point, she didn't care.

What was his fault, and entirely his choice -mind you- was his own self-appointed, holier-than-thou, overly-arrogant, completely silent nature. The knightly 'vow of silence' was entirely unnecessary; and Zelda had made that apparent to Link herself many, many times. But he still chose to rebuke every olive branch she'd ever extended with pure indifference. At this point, their broken relationship wasn't anywhere close to being entirely her fault.

The familiar sight of Gerudo Town loomed tall and proud in the near distance; a much welcomed sight to the travel-weary princess.

It was after a particularly brutal argument with her father that the urge to run to Urbosa had finally become overwhelming. Her father accused her of being 'distracted' and 'undedicated' in the pursuit of her own powers. It was an insult that Zelda felt was unbelievably unwarranted. She knew how many people were depending on her to be their saviour. She understood how important her powers would be to the future of Hyrule. She could feel in every part of her completely ordinary body, and every failed prayer session how inadequate she was. More then anything, Zelda realized how much of an embarrassment she was to the long line of Zelda's preceding her. Goddess blood or not, this current Zelda was no hero. She could feel that much in her bones; even without her father confirming it.

The result of that conversation was an angry and frustrated Zelda, just wanting somebody, anybody, to listen to her for once. She slammed her father's chamber doors behind her as she fled, running to the only place she ever felt fulfilled and enough.

Zelda's study was warm, glowing orange from the gently crackling fireplace, and covered in the research papers she so often found to be her only comfort. Link was sat in his usual stool in the corner. He was waiting for her patiently, watching Zelda's distillery machine process a rushroom. He turned to face her as she burst into the room, taking notice of the tears she was trying to hold back, and the way her hands shook. Zelda threw herself down onto her own stool, opening a notebook quickly. Her wrist moved across the paper as if possessed; the words appearing on the page quicker then he could read them.

It was a familiar pattern of behavior. Whenever Zelda was faced with a particular level of emotional turmoil, she threw herself headfirst into her research. In the confines of every leather-bound notebook, Zelda was merely a researcher; not a princess, and not written into a destiny she felt she had no place in. Her study was her sanctuary, and her knight was the only person ever allowed in.

Link watched with a sort of scared curiosity as she filled page after page in her book. Zelda's writing was shakier then he had ever seen it, her knuckles white from the tension in her body. He waited another few seconds, tapping her shoulder. [What happened?] He signed hesitantly.

She sniffled, a pale hand wiping away a traitorous tear away as it fell. "Nothing, it's fine. I'm fine."

[Your father?] He signed again.

Zelda turned to face him in full now, finding him staring inquisitively back at her. It was the only definitive emotion she had ever seen on his face in all their time together. It rendered her speechless for a moment. This was the most he had ever said -or more literally, signed- to her. She figured it was some cruel ironic joke of the Goddess that Zelda's own breakdown was what finally broke him and his composure.

"Yes." She hoped by keeping it simple, she wouldn't scare him off. That he would keep talking to her.

[I'm sorry. Talk about it?]

Zelda felt like they were finally getting somewhere; felt like maybe this was the start of something more for what was currently barely justifiable as a friendship. So at his invitation to vent, she finally let it all out: every word of her father's that she internalized, all the hours of her life she had wasted praying to a deaf goddess, and every time her destiny had ever left her feeling worthless. He sat through it all; looking over at her with the saddest eyes she had ever seen. 

"And.. I just, I want to be good enough. So badly. All of Hyrule is depending on me. And what if I can't be what they need?" Her rant ended in a haunted whisper. The tears had stopped half-way through, but her shaking had only increased.

Her admission of guilt and all of her worries was only met with his silence. Truthfully, it was because Link was woefully unprepared for how heavy the world was when placed upon a single girl's shoulder; even just this tiny glimpse into her mind had left him tongue-tied.  
But Zelda, terribly familiar with his usual silence read the situation incredibly differently.

She saw it as indifference; as a sort of pretentious, quiet dismissal of her problems. The way he seemed to lack a caring, sympathetic bone in his body was the tipping point.

In her cold, unforgiving, sterile castle, Zelda had often felt like she had no one; but somewhere in the back of her mind, Zelda had always hoped Link could eventually be someone to her. Maybe a blessed friend she could count on, and maybe, just maybe even more. But apparently, not even the one person who dedicated his life to her thought Zelda important enough to listen and respond to. There was only one person, in the entirety of Hyrule she knew she could turn to: Urbosa.

In the face of Link's silence, Zelda became manic. "It's fine. I know you're tasked with 'sealing the darkness'. Don't let my diminutive problems bother you, hero." She spit the nickname out like it burned her, rushing to the door to leave.

Link, utterly confused by her misread of the situation, stood up immediately to follow her nonetheless.

Her footsteps were loud, but her words were deafening as she turned around to scold him for trailing behind. "I know you've got more important things to do. I get it. You can leave."

Zelda ransacked her room in a flurry of motion; she gathered a change of clothes, swiped a few journals off her desk, and dumped all of those items unceremoniously into a leather cross-body bag. She turned around to exit, finding him blocking her doorway.

"What are you still doing here?" Her voice broke. "Obviously, I shouldn't have said anything. So why don't we both just pretend that everything is fine again. Now, I'm going to go visit Urbosa. I know the way. Do not follow me. That is an order." Zelda whispered the last part with a palpable amount of conviction, jabbing a finger at his chest. Zelda shoved past him on her way out, not looking back to see if he was following.

This is where Zelda found herself now; finally at the gates to Gerudo Town. Zelda was two days and two nights removed from her argument with her father, but it still didn't feel like enough. She still burned bright and hot with frustration, resentment, and hate for her unavoidable destiny with just the same intensity as when she left.

"Princess," The Gerudo Town guards looked down at her, addressing her with the usual familiarity and fondness. "Welcome back."

Zelda only knodded, flashing a timid smile. She looked down quickly, hoping they couldn't see the tears threatening to fall, and walked into town.

Finding Urbosa was always a complicated affair within itself. The gerudo woman certainly lived up to her title as champion, as she was constantly off helping whatever women needed it within her town. Urbosa loved nothing more than assisting others; a quality that, more often than not, led her to being pulled all across Hyrule.

Thankfully, as the late afternoon had just given way to the setting sun, Gerudo Town's normally lively square was considerably more empty than usual. Zelda walked past the vendors, waving to those she knew well, and nodding in acknowledgment to those she did not. The gerudo always greeted her and any other traveler the same: with a resolute Sav'aaq and a proud smile. It was a greeting that, albeit very routine and impersonal, Zelda came to appreciate endlessly. A greeting without all the formalities of royalty was a blessing; especially amongst the other unnecessarily lengthy and pretentious introductions she experienced as the only princess of Hyrule. In Gerudo Town, Zelda was just another visiting vai. She could walk around freely, checking out what the town had to offer and visiting with the Gerudo she had created friendships with. All of this was done away from the watchful eyes of her knight; as a voe like him was not allowed within the town's sandstone walls. It was a perk that Zelda, while hating to admit it, simultaneously abused shamelessly.

Zelda found Urbosa sitting on the ground in front of the main square's fountain. Around the tanned woman sat a circle of children. She was telling them a bedtime story, and it was obvious from the way they all leaned in towards Urbosa that the children were highly invested. Zelda sat around the edge of the circle, just behind a particularly sleepy looking gerudo child, and waited for Urbosa to conclude her tale.

The gerudo woman gave a hearty laugh, and patted the head of the child next to her affectionately. "But that's a story for another time. And as for the rest of you, brave little warrior vai" She smiled maternally. "It's off to bed."

Zelda watched as the children ran off to their mothers, excitedly recounting the events of Urbosa's story. At the sight of such happy families, Zelda felt a the dreadfully familiar pang of melancholy. Zelda's own mother had passed long before she could really remember her, and Zelda wished, more than anything, that she could experience what these children probably took for granted. All she wanted was a family, a life away from any mention of Gannon, and above all, a mother. It hurt Zelda to watch the gerudo children and their mothers; but she kept that pain to herself. Those women were happy. It was a happiness that, while Zelda wished she could have herself, ultimately wished would belong to all of her people.

"Little bird, why look so sad?" Urbosa offered Zelda a hand, grasping her forearm firmly as she helped her stand up.

Zelda gave Urbosa a mostly tired, mostly wounded look in reply, dusting off the legs of her pants. "My father restricted my research excursions again. It's down to once a week now; the remaining days are for prayer only. We got into a terrible argument because of it, and I had to leave the castle. I needed a break."

Urbosa nodded, a slight frown breaking her usual mirth. She led Zelda out to the end of the alley, coming to a stop at the sand seal corral by the exit.

"Where are we going?" Zelda asked, thrusting an open hand out to take the rein Urbosa had offered her.

"I've got something to show you within Vah Naboris. I think you'll find it interesting." Urbosa flashed a warm smile, looking towards the waning afternoon sun. She handed Zelda a shield. "Hurry up now, the light is fading."

Sand surfing was a new skill Urbosa had taught Zelda a few months ago. It was a freeing experience, and had since become a staple of every one of Zelda's visits. Surfing across the endless dunes of Gerudo Desert had quickly become one of Zelda's favorite pastimes, so she happily took the opportunity to surf to Vah Naboris currently standing tall in the distance.

The trip was quicker than Zelda had anticipated and she gave an affection pat to the red seal as she relinquished it's reins. The sand seal barked abruptly, jumping headfirst into the sand and rolling under it's surface. Zelda hid a giggle behind her hand, following Urbosa into Vah Naboris.

Every time she entered any of the divine beasts, Zelda found herself very quickly scatter-brained. There was so much to look at and study! She raced around the main room of Vah Naboris, looking over the sheika technology analytically.

"Slow down, " Urbosa laughed fondly as she watched Zelda fly around the room with boundless enthusiasm. "Vah Naboris isn't going anywhere."

"I know. But there's still so much to study! I still haven't figured out how this crystal has such an endless supply of electric power." Zelda tapped the glass of the crystal within the center of the room, watching it's green glow with rapt attention. "Do you think it's connected to your fury? Would it still generate electricity without your gift for lightning?"

"I couldn't tell you, child. Now come, stand over here with me." Urbosa motioned for Zelda from her current station at the other side of the Vah Naboris' main chamber. The guidance stone glowed blue behind Urbosa, as Zelda stepped up into the small side room with her.

"Did you know that Purrah gave all the champions their own sheika slate?" Urbosa pulled out one of the aforementioned tablets from where it was clipped into her belt.

"No! Did she finally figure out how to replicate them?" Zelda grabbed the slate from Urbosa, watching with excitement as the screen lit up. She inspected every inch of it, flipping the slate this way and that to get a better look. "This is amazing! Purrah managed to harness the power of the ancient flame for the slate by the looks of it. I'll have to ask her how she could do that because..." Zelda slipped into a tangent way too technologically advanced for Urbosa to follow. The gerudo woman didn't interrupt, only listening and nodding along like she understood, a fond smile stretching across her face.

As Zelda's animated rant came to an end Urbosa spoke. She took the slate from the hylian gently, opening up a map of Vah Naboris on the screen. "On this map you can control Vah Naboris' three mini chambers individually. Which one would you like to turn?"

"Turn? I-I don't understand. They move? How can they move?" The words came out quicker than Zelda could pronounce them.

"Breathe, and just pick one, little bird. Left, right, or center?" She asked kindly. Urbosa gestured to different sections of Vah Naboris' main chamber displayed on-screen.

There was a moment of genuine deliberate thought before Zelda shrugged and just said, "Center".

"Okay. Go ahead and tap the center section on the screen." Urbosa pointed while Zelda raised a curious finger to the slate.

The middle chamber began to rotate, sucking the breath right out of Zelda's body. The section spun with a mechanical groan; the ancient gears stuttering in defiance for a moment before finally clicking into motion. It was the single most amazing event Zelda had experienced in recent memory, and all of her attention was stuck on the divine beast's movement. It was over much too quickly for Zelda's liking. The disappointment only lasted a moment though as the green crystal on the ceiling, crackling with electricity, distracted her.

The circuits along the chamber's floors, previously glowing green, had become lifeless when the crystal rotated to the ceiling. The reaction was only logical of course, but the change fascinated her nonetheless.

Zelda looked to Urbosa for confirmation that it was safe. Zelda wanted, more than anything, to investigate the changes the rotation had created, but worried that it wasn't secure. "Go. Study. I'll be here when you're finished." Urbosa said gently, helping her down to the main chamber.

Zelda recommenced her earlier flurrying, acting much like the little bird Urbosa so fondly called her. Everything was new to Zelda all of the sudden; the slate unlocked countless opportunities to study sheika technology in ways Zelda never imagined possible.

Urbosa took a seat, settling her back against the wall of Vah Naboris. She took her time getting comfortable; stretching her strong legs out in front of her and following Zelda with her eyes as she ran about. Urbosa knew they'd be in there awhile. The only thing more time-consuming then the molduga exterminations Urbosa so often embarked on, was Zelda's very intensive investigations of sheika technology. As the sun fell lower and lower, Urbosa lost track of how long her little bird had been flittering about. Not that she minded though. Urbosa knew that only with her could Zelda be the researcher that she so yearned to be. Only here in Gerudo Town, the only place completely removed from the watchful eyes of King Rhoam, could Zelda pretend to live in a world without her fate. 

"Let's head out to the balcony, the sight of the setting sun is breathtaking." Urbosa tapped Zelda's shoulder, breaking her concentration from scribbling in her journal.

Zelda nodded, finishing her thought in her journal and closing up the book. "Should we turn it back?" She asked hopefully.

"I suppose. Would you like to?"

"Yes!" Zelda exclaimed, before flaring bright red, blushing from her own enthusiasm. "I mean, yes. I would like that. Thank you."

Urbosa chuckled indulgently, handing her sheika slate to Zelda. "You are no princess here in Gerudo Town. No need for formality, child. I hope that brings you some comfort."

Zelda might've replied, but Urbosa turned around before she could her or see it. Taking large, confident strides, Urbosa left the main chamber for the open air of Vah Naboris' open balcony. There were a few silent moments before the beast gave another automated moan and the middle chamber spun back to it's original position. Zelda followed Urbosa out a few minutes later, just as the sun began sinking below the horizon line. She took a seat at Urbosa's side, nestling into it.

"So, little bird, why did you really come here?" Urbosa asked quietly, eyes locked on the shifting oranges and yellows of the setting sun.

"W-what, what do you mean? My father, we had this terrible ar-"

"Yes, I understood that part; but you've had that argument with your father many times before and still stayed within Hyrule Castle's walls. What made you come all the way out to Gerudo Town this time?" Urbosa's tone was soft; questioning but not badgering. "Not that I mind of course, dear child. You're always welcome here.

There were several minutes of silence, and if Urbosa looked over she'd find Zelda deep in thought. But Urbosa didn't look, instead watching the sun set and letting Zelda admit her problems when she was ready.

"Link." Zelda said finally, her voice low and muted.

"Ah, the boy. Of course." Urbosa spoke good-naturedly.

Truth be told, Urbosa was very fond of Link. This was entirely due to her above-average perceptiveness, which helped her see past his silent nature. When Urbosa really looked, she saw every look of clear-as-day admiration, unwavering loyalty, and incredible respect in Link's eyes. Of course, these emotions only flashed across said eyes when he was looking Zelda. But the only time Urbosa ever saw Link tear his eyes away from the princess, was when he was battling a monster to protect her; so Urbosa figured it was all the same anyway. Either way, she knew how important his princess was to Link, but she also knew how much his silence affected said princess. Zelda and Link's relationship had been near a breaking point for an incredibly tense, incredibly long time now, and apparently they had reached that cliff and subsequently fell down it. In typical dramatic fashion of course.

"What did he do this time?" Urbosa asked lightly.

Zelda let out a huff, immediately falling into a rant about their fall out. "And he just sat there and looked at me after I finished! He sat there in silence, blinking like a brain-dead frog!"

The gerudo woman let out a hearty laugh at Zelda's last comment. The comforting sound rose into the air around them, and settled over the both of them. Urbosa took a breath, resuming her calm composure and wrapping a comforting arm around Zelda's shoulder. "He shouldn't have been silent. You revealed a lot to him, little one, I'm proud of you. But maybe he needed more time to think then you gave him. Did you consider that before storming out?" Zelda fell back into silence, and that answered Urbosa's question entirely. "Keep in mind that he might express himself differently than you do. You're still young, so it's excusable, but try to be more lenient with him next time. He uses sign language with you, correct?" Urbosa asked.

Zelda nodded.

"He's making an effort then. Maybe not enough of one, and maybe not the way you would prefer, but it's still worth something. So just give him some time to process. After all, it's not entirely his fault; even a smart voe like him is still slower than the dumbest woman. And you, are a genius." The last part was teasing, Urbosa's mock accented by the grin on her face. But joke aside, the sincerity was there.

Zelda slipped back into deep thought, leaning against the gerudo woman. All was still until Zelda stirred suddenly, tears brimming just behind her eyes. "It's selfish, but I wanted him to tell me why he became my knight. I need him to open up, because I can't figure out why he ever swore himself to me in the first place." Her voice was becoming unstable now as she held back the wail she wanted to release. "I keep praying and praying, but the Goddess can't hear me. Everyone is counting on me to be their savor, but what if I'm just ordinary, Urbosa?"

Zelda said the word 'ordinary' like it was a curse; something destined to be her downfall. Urbosa looked intensely at the crying hylian princess, keeping eye contact as she spoke.

"You are not ordinary, my little bird." Urbosa spoke with conviction. She took a breath, before breaking off into a softer voice. "Look, I knew your mother, and she was an exceptional leader. One of the best vai to ever walk these lands. There is no doubt in my mind that you will become every bit the remarkable woman she was. Her blood runs through your veins stronger than any goddess' ever could. So even if you didn't inherit the powers of goddess, it wouldn't matter. You are your mother's daughter and that makes you extraordinary." Urbosa took a breath, grabbing Zelda's hand gently. "You are a beacon of hope for all of Hyrule, Hylia descendant or not. You will lead us if Gannon should ever return because it is who you are, not because your fate tells you that's who you should be. You can't see it, but you lead so many of us already. It is because of that, that I know your mother would be so proud of you, my child. I know I am."

Urbosa's words of confirmation had broken the dam within Zelda. Everything she had ever wanted to hear from her loved ones had been said, and Zelda sobbed uncontrollably as a result.

Within Urbosa's words lied the most important thing Zelda had ever hoped would be said to her; that she was more than just her destiny. Her entire life had been defined by who she was to become, not who she wanted to be. To grow up within Hyrule Castle was to grow up as the princess fated to wield the triforce, not a person with thoughts and feelings. Zelda had been a figure head for so long, that to hear someone acknowledge her as a person, not just a story, was the greatest gift she had ever been given. Urbosa confirmed that even if Zelda wasn't the righteous Hylia descendant she was said to be, she could still be loved and was still of worth. It didn't make up for a lifetime of expectation and emotional torment, but for the moment, it was enough.

Urbosa held the small hylian girl in her arms, rubbing her back and whispering small words of comfort. Urbosa resented the King more than anything for putting this much pressure on her beloved child, but also resented herself for not noticing sooner.

Urbosa's loyalty to the former Queen of Hyrule had extended to her daughter the second she met Zelda. When Urbosa first realized who Zelda's mother was, she'd known right then that she'd be willing to die for her; after all, a child of the Queen's could only be destined for a greatness far surpassing Urbosa's own. Urbosa felt it her duty to help Zelda grow up; raise her in the unfortunate absence of the Queen. It was a job Urbosa took very seriously. 

Zelda was still overcome with powerful sobs, falling onto Urbosa's shoulder for support. "Be still, little bird. All is well; you are exactly who you should be. I promise you that." Urbosa whispered in her ear as she thread her fingers through Zelda's hair gently. 

As Zelda continued to cry, Urbosa found herself overcome with guilt. How could she not see Zelda's suffering earlier? How had she have ever forgotten her commitment to Zelda, for even a second? Urbosa had never had her own children; she felt her commitment to her city and all of it's citizens left no room in her heart for one. But Zelda had created a space in Urbosa's being entirely for herself. Urbosa had always felt she had no love left to give, but somehow Zelda seemed to conjure it out of her with ease.

Urbosa supposed that was Zelda's true power; her immense capacity to give, receive, and practically create love. It was a power completely independent of the goddess Hylia, a power that had nothing to do with divinity and everything to do with how Zelda interacted with people. It was a gift that had no definite reincarnation cycle; and by that measurement it was more rare, pure, and special than any gift Zelda could receive from her many prayer sessions. 

And maybe it was sacrilegious to admit Zelda more divine then the goddess Hylia; but as Urbosa held Zelda, watching her sob like she'd been holding it in for centuries, she wasn't feeling particularly religious.

When the worst of it was over, Zelda held onto Urbosa's hand tightly, watching the last of the sun's rays at it set. "Thank you." She said simply, looking over at the gently smiling gerudo woman.

"Of course." She replied honestly. "Please come and visit more often, me and all the gerudo love having you here." 

"Can we sit out here for another few minutes? The view is lovely." 

"Whatever you'd like." The gerudo woman softly chuckled. She pulled Zelda in closer to fight the slight chill a night in the desert often brought. 

It only took a few moments for Zelda to begin closing her eyes. Urbosa wondered if maybe she should rouse her and bring her in, but one look at the peaceful expression on the princess' face and Urbosa couldn't bear to. 

It was a quiet ten minutes before Urbosa heard the tell-tale metallic clinking of Link's master sword upon his back. Her entire visit with Zelda, Urbosa had wondered where the knight was, but she should've known he was lingering nearby. He never seemed to let the princess out of his sight, and, to be truthfully honest, it surprised Urbosa that it had taken him so long to approach. She could hear him walk out onto the balcony, and Urbosa's mouth grew into a coy smile. Urbosa couldn't wait to talk to him. 

Urbosa liked Link; but the brave, yet helplessly idiotic knight had made her little bird cry. The action was inexcusable in Urbosa’s eyes, and she couldn’t wait deliver the gentlest scolding Link would ever experience.


End file.
